hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Cardinal Skies
The Order of the Cardinal Skies The Order of the Cardinal Skies is a military order of knights which are capable of manifesting and perfecting the Keyblade, as well as capable of using other magical or special abilities. A rather new organization, they help and hope to maintain peace and stability in the many worlds and prevent any and all threats that maintain prevent law and order from remaining. As such the Heartless, the Nobodies and Unversed would naturally be the chief enemies of the Knights. It is also not only a military organization but a charity, helping those in need by providing shelters and soup kitchens to all those whose homes and home worlds have been ravaged by the Heartless. Purpose Their chief mission is to ensure the law, order and balance within all worlds and preserving such such for the next generation. To teach each other the value and respect one gains through helping maintain such things. They teach others to Protect and serve honorably to the peoples of their world. Any and all members do what they can to help the cause, from helping out the homeless to taking part in helping soup kitchens, donating Munny, or simply defeating Heartless or Nobodies. Background The Order of the Cardinal Skies was established by a Master Keyblader by the name of Lord Terra Eraqus Margrace. Having his world ravaged by the Heartless, he would build an organization of honor and valor which would defend against the threats against law and order, keeping a balance to all worlds. Believing that all those with Keyblades can only hope to defeat the Heartless threats in unity, that single agents working in disunity would only create more chaos he needed to create an order of knights to rally all Keybladers and Light wielders behind. Having journeyed through all the worlds, he had noticed something which allowed him to come up with the name for the group. All the worlds had very different skies, for example Traverse Town is in perpetual night while Florencia has lovely skies with rather unique stars and constellations unique to his own world and even the World of EXE's Heaven's City holding so many lights along it's skyline that stars were very hard to see. While they were all different worlds, each worlds balance had to be maintained along with the others, they were all the just as important and all had cardinal skies. With it came the name, the Order of the Cardinal Skies. Arms There are five arms making up the entire Order of the Cardinal Skies. Each of these arms is named after a Cardinal Sky, while the Central Sky is the High Command of the four other arms. Each of these is lead by a Lord Commander chosen by the Lord Protector of the entire Order, usually the Protector himself is also the Commander of the Central Sky. Because it is a growing group, every Knight is required to get to the Battlefield should they be called on upon. But, certain arms will be called upon first than others. *'''Central Sky Knights''': Led by Lord Protector Terra, they are in charge of maintaining order and peace within the Order itself. They also create and maintain Order soup kitchens and shelters for the worldless and homeless. *'''Northern Sky Knights''': Led by Lord Commander Nickle, they are in charge of leading attacks upon any enemy of law and order. *'''Southern Sky Knights''': Led by Lord/Lady Commander _______, these knights are charge of preventing any threats before they become actual threats. Following up on reports of new Keybladers worthy of Knighting and Heartless, they are also usually the first responders to any threat in order to contain them. *'''Eastern Sky Knights''': Led by Lady Commander Nayuki, these knights are in charge of training those whose skill with their other powers are stronger than that of their Keyblades. These Knights are usually Mages, capable of creating magical assaults unto the Heartless. There is also a sub-division which also teaches better Keyblade technique. *'''Western Sky Knights''': Led by Lord/Lady Commander _____, these knights are in charge of keeping the Order up to date technologically and on general background information. They study new was to use the Keyblade, look to create a Heartless Database and also look for ways to defeat them faster. Members Leaders: '''Lord Protector of the Cardinal Skies''' [[Terra Margrace|''Terra Margrace'']] '''Lord Commander of the Northern Sky''' ''[[Nickle Ryuko]]'' '''Lord/Lady Commander of the Southern Sky''' '''___________''' '''Lady Commander of the Eastern Sky''' [[Nayuki Minase|''Nayuki Minase'']] '''Lord/Lady Commander of the Western Sky''' '''___________''' '''Knights''' *'''Central Sky''' *'''Northern Sky''' *'''Southern Sky''' *'''Eastern Sky''' *'''Western Sky''' Squires/Apprentices *'''Central Sky ''' *'''Northern Sky''' #[[Meglumar Odai]] #[[Tadoyashi Kazuma]] *'''Southern Sky''' #[[Chizu Yamamura]] *'''Eastern Sky''' #[[Miyuki Shibamura]] *'''Western Sky''' #[[Star Ricci]] #[[Saito_Hiraga|Saito Hiraga]] Uniforms Heart's Armor The Uniform of a Keyblade Knight, is a magically enhanced suit of armor that is weightless and perfected to be a great defense to darkness, heartless, physical attacks as well other magic and special power to some degree. It also enhances the wearer's abilities to some degree and through a magical telepathic link, all members can communicate with each other. Knights are capable of summoning their armor, with the Keyblade surrounding the user with a light that manifests their armor which is made by their own heart, this technique being the most unique yet first you learn as a Knight. With such a strong and secure armor protecting one's heart, the armor also allows the user to pass through Corridors of Darkness unscathed but they are unable summon Corridors themselves. The first summoning of one's armor is always done by the person Knighting someone, using their own Keyblade to unlock it, a joyous a occasion to all. Keyblade Squire With Keyblade Squires unable to manifest their armor because they have no Keyblade, Lord Eraq created uniform armors specifically for the Keyblade Squires providing protection for them from Darkness while not as much from other magic and abilities yet still holding the communication abilities of a Knight's armor. Helmet optional. Current Storyline